


"Character Building!"

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character building, Crack, Humor, Inspired by 3x21 sneak peek but not based on it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec started running after Chairman as well and tried to get to the lizard in time, but alas… didn’t make it in time. When he saw Chairman the next moment, he saw only a lizard tail flailing from his mouth.





	"Character Building!"

Alec was busy carrying his stuff into Magnus' loft, while Magnus was about with Asmodeus. Alec didn't know how, but somehow Magnus and Asmodeus managed to get Magnus' old place back from Lorenzo and now it was _moving in time_ for Alec as he was living for it. He didn't even care what the two had to say to get Lorenzo running out of the apartment and he wasn't going to ask too many questions. He was just happy that he finally got to move in with Magnus and now that it was happening in the old place, Alec was ecstatic. After all, this was _their_ home, the place where they fell in love with each other and had many, many other great memories. Ah, Alec was truly happy.

Then; he heard something. Alec turned around, but couldn’t locate anyone else being in the loft, so he just shrugged it off and continued with carrying his shirts into Magnus’ closet, happily admiring how they looked next to Magnus’ and he sat onto the bed. Ah, picture perfect, grinning again. However, then that _scratching_ sound was back and Alec was quickly catapulted onto his legs. This time, however, it didn’t stop and Alec slowly decided to follow the source of it, slowly going to the living room where he saw something new.

When did Magnus get the time to get a new pet?

Alec slowly stepped closer and he eased down, seeing the new pet… well, lizard and his eyes then filled with horror when he saw that this wasn’t an ordinary lizard as it somehow managed to write _HELP_ onto the glass of its home and Alec narrowed his eyes. Um, okay? Alec was freaked out and he wanted to run away, but the lizard then tapped onto the glass and pointed to the words spelling out help again and he just took in a deep breath. Okay, the creature was clearly in a need of help so-

“Wait, let me just,” said Alec, opened the glass and slowly eased his hand inside. The lizard looked freaked out when Alec slowly grabbed it by its tail and lifted it up. Ugh, Alec really wasn’t a fan of lizards as he quickly carried it over to the desk and wrinkled his nose. “Ew, ew… don’t bite, don’t bite, don’t-” he was chanting and when he placed it down, it looked like the lizard was pissed as it was now standing on back legs and glaring.

Alec was looking at it, not knowing what to do when suddenly Chairman Meow jumped from behind the couch and he had only one goal: eat the lizard. The lizard quickly ran away and Alec shrieked. Oh no, no, it was Magnus’ newest pet, Alec couldn’t let the cat eat it! Alec started running after Chairman as well and tried to get to the lizard in time, but alas… didn’t make it in time. When he saw Chairman the next moment, he saw only a lizard tail flailing from his mouth and he glared at him.

“Bad boy,” said Alec and Chairman Meow bowed his head down. “Spit it out, you don’t know where it’s been,” he then commented and it worked like a charm, the lizard quickly out of his mouth, not physically hurt, but traumatised nonetheless. “Good boy, we don’t eat lizards in this household,” instructed him Alec and Chairman meowed in apology, but then licked his mouth as he looked at the lizard. Pity, it would make such a good snack.

Alec looked at the lizard and he then panicked. It wasn’t moving. Was it dead?! “Hey, are you alive?” asked Alec and poked the lizard with a pencil, the lizard finally snapping out of it and he glared at Alec. However, the glare was quickly replaced by a look of horror when the cat hissed and the lizard quickly slid inside of Alec’s sleeve and the hunter let out a loud shriek. “Get out, get out, get out,” yelped Alec and in the end, the lizard landed on the couch. “Oh, shit, are you okay?” asked Alec and hurried over to him.

“Maybe you’re hungry,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “What do you eat? Hmm, maybe a fly? Look there’s one flying, go grab it,” said Alec and the lizard gave him an insulted look. “Oh, right, you’re not a frog,” said Alec. “Magnus will feed you. How about if we just sit here and chill,” said Alec and the lizard gave no reaction. Hmm. As Alec was thinking the cat crept closer again, but this time Alec was quicker and in the end he quickly grabbed lizard’s tail and pulled it up.

Damn, it wasn’t the lizard’s day at all. It would be probably the best if Alec just put it back inside of the glass. So, Alec just quickly picked it up and then closed the glass, leaving the lizard safe in there and he just looked at it. Now, the lizard was sitting, thinking hard, traumatised for life and… _yeah._ But Magnus wasn’t going to know, right?! After all lizards couldn’t speak. Yeah, Alec was just going to pretend none of that happened.

Soon after, Magnus came waltzing back into the apartment, all giggles and smiles, carrying a bunch of bags. Apparently, he and Asmodeus were… shopping?! Asmodeus stepped through the portal just seconds later and had _more_ clothes. Did they rob the whole shopping mall?! “Ah, it’s good to be _home,_ ” sang Magnus out and looked at the Lorenzo, who was now just asking his life decisions inside of there and Magnus snorted. “Alexander, hi,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, kissing him and he then looked at Asmodeus.

“Just how much did you two buy?!” asked Alec.

“Oh, not a lot,” waved it off Asmodeus. “This is just a part of my son’s newest collection,” said Asmodeus and Alec’s jaw dropped. That was all Magnus’?! “What? Spring’s coming, my son deserves only the best. Fret not, we’ve bought you a couple of things as well,” announced Asmodeus happily and Magnus nodded.

“Oh, great,” deadpanned Alec, but then flinched when he saw Magnus looking at the lizard.

“Hmm,” said Magnus. “He looks a bit under the weather,” commented Magnus and Alec placed his hands together. “Oh have you met our new pet, Alexander? Isn’t he just-”

“I’m so sorry,” blurted out Alec. “It was spelling out the words help on the glass, so I pulled it out and tried to feed it, but then Chairman Meow jumped on it and almost ate it. I made him spit it out, but it looked like the lizard still didn’t recover. I also sent it flying across the room. But luckily, it landed on the couch and-” started explaining Alec, but Magnus only started laughing out loud. “Why are you laughing? The lizard’s traumatised and-”

“Aww, Lolo, you’ve had a rough day, huh?” asked Magnus, talking to the wizard now and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Lolo…. Is that Lorenzo?!” shrieked Alec and Magnus looked at Asmodeus, both cracking up and he the nodded. “But… what did you do?!”

“Character building,” said Asmodeus and Magnus in unison, then started laughing and Alec was just… in shock, but then he also cracked up as he looked at Lorenzo. Huh… true. It would do him good some character building and he then grinned. “We’ll turn him back… eventually,” said Asmodeus and Lorenzo flinched.

“If he behaves,” said Magnus. “Now, Alexander, more important things are to be done,” he said and rubbed his palms together. “Help me choose in which pants my butt looks the best,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped, while Asmodeus took that his cue to leave. In the end, Alec allowed Magnus to drag him into the bedroom and Lorenzo… hid under a rock when he saw Chairman hopping onto the coffee table and eyeing him.

Ugh, it wasn’t Lorenzo’s day… AT ALL!


End file.
